


Lie Of The Mind

by Theatreotaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abridged Series, Abridged personalities, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Frustrated Bakura, Kissing, M/M, Marik being an idiot, Marik in denial, Melvin being helpful, Memory Loss, Thiefshipping, YGOTAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreotaku/pseuds/Theatreotaku
Summary: Bakura unable to deal with his his unrequited felling for Marik decides to move out. shortly after Odion finds out there might be an explanation for Marik's denial.or Ishizu brainwashed Marik as a kid into thinking he was straight. Bakura will do whatever it takes to get her to undo it even if it means having himself erased form Marik's Memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So writing the abridged characters is very hard Little Kuriboh is a genius I don't know how he does it. I hope you all enjoy. I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. I got this idea while rewatching Marik's bloodlines lets play part 6. Marik at one point flat out says he is gay after getting scared but when Bakura questions him about he denies it. The explanation I played around with was that Marik was brainwashed, and that when he got scared it temporarily broke the mind control. This story fell into my head after that.

Bakura sat on the couch of the apartment he and Marik shared. Bakura was taking advantage of the rare moment of quiet reading. The moment came to a screaming halt when Marik slammed open the door. “Hey Bakura.” Marik called in a sing song voice 

“What the bloody hell do you want?” Bakura grumbled looking up from his book 

“We have to go resign our lease.” Marik said is he jumped on the couch next to Bakura. 

“I’m not signing the lease I moving.” Bakura said going back to his book. Trying to ignore Marik 

“Oh, where are we moving to?” Bakura sighed closing his book and placing it on the coffee table. 

“We are not moving anywhere I’m leaving I can’t stand being here anymore.” 

“Why?” Marik asked and in response Bakura grabbed Marik by the shoulders and turned him to where there were facing each other on the couch. “wh-.” Marik was cut off when Bakura pressed their lips together in a kiss pushing them both down on the couch. Bakura had no idea what he was doing right now. All he knew was that the subtle hints of his feeling for the Egyptian had gone unnoticed. His last hope of getting through to Marik was to directly confront him with no possibility of any misinterpretations or miss communication.

All of this ran though his mind has he kissed Marik, but every thought in his head was drowned out by one realization. Marik was kissing him back. Marik was kissing him back. This kept on repeating itself over and over again. He could not believe this was really happening. He waited so long for this to happen he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. Bakura broke the kiss needing to catch his breath. he placed his hands on either side of Marik’s face waiting for Marik to say something. “I told you Bakura I’m not gay.” The statement was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on him.

“Then why the bloody hell did you kiss me back?” Bakura snapped. What had he thought just thought that some switch in Marik’s mind just suddenly flipped. 

The blonde stared up at Bakura. “I’m not gay.” Marik said as Bakura pushed himself off Marik. He should have known better than to get his hopes up “I can’t do this anymore.” Bakura said getting up off the couch walking out the apartment slamming the door behind him. Leaving Marik laying on the couch his mind unable to process what just happened.

By the time Bakura came back to the apartment Marik had fallen asleep on the couch. Drool hanging out of Marik’s open mouth. Shaking his head at the blonde idiot he covered Marik up with a blanket. Watching Marik sleep it was easy to forget how difficult it was to be around him. 

As he stared down at Marik he wondered for the hundredth time if he was making the right decision. A while ago he would have told himself that he was being stupid. He should be Marik in whatever way he could. Bakura didn’t know when everything changes. When every interaction with Marik became more painful than the last. His heart constricting every time he looked at the Egyptian. With a sigh Bakura tore his gaze away exiting to his bedroom. 

The next morning Bakura left his room suit case in tow with all of his remaining things. When he got to the front door of the apartment he heard Marik call out “Bakura wait.” Marik said sitting up on the couch still suffering from the effects of sleep. “You aren’t really leaving, are you? We have too many evil plans that we have to complete.”

Bakura had turned around his hand still on the door handle “Sorry Marik but I think that you can rearrange Yugi’s sock draw on your own.” Bakura said 

“How am I supposed to be the sexy waiter and give a stunningly sexy performance during the night club plan.” 

“How was that plan going to defeat Yugi?” Bakura asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Once he sees my sexy performance he will die from embarrassment for ever thinking he could compete with me in leather pants.” Marik said matter of fact as if the answer was one of the most logical thing in the world. 

“Right.” Bakura said taking in a deep breath as he remembered who he was dealing with. “Well If anyone can pull it off its you.” Bakura paused for a second hoping against hope to hear the one thing he need to make him stay. The silence dragged on for a minute before decided to end the silly charade finally saying “Good bye Marik.” Before walking out the door Bakura could hear Marik shouting. “Florence come back.” Though the door. Bakura ignored it and continued walking

Odion knocked on the door of Marik’s apartment. Marik had not been out of his apartment or attempted to do any evil plans in the last two weeks. Odion was worried that something might have happened to his little brother. There was no response but He could hear the muffled sound of music though the door. He knocked again. Becoming impatient He tried the door knob the door opened music blared out Odion ran into the apartment finding the stereo system under the tv. He quickly tuned the system off. 

“Hey, I was listing to that” came a shout from a mass of purple Blankets Laying on the couch across from the tv. The blanket began to fall to the floor reviling Marik as he sat up. “What are you doing here?” 

“You haven’t Been out side in two weeks.” Marik Glared from under his hood of sheets that were still wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

“I don’t to go outside to lead my army of Steves.” Marik said pulling the millennium rod from between the couch cushion. 

“But you’re not, besides Master Marik if you don’t go outside then you will lose your tan.” Marik flopped down on the couch again placing his for arm over his eyes groaning 

“I don’t friggin care about my friggin tan.” Odion fell to the floor in shock 

“Who are you and what have you done with Master Marik.” Marik sat up glaring at his brother

“I’m me you idiot.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Marik held out his Phone there was a long string of text with no responses 

“Bakura left and now he won’t respond to any of my text.” 

“Why did he leave?” Marik let out a sad moan as he fell to the ground obscuring himself under the blanket again 

“I don’t know he said that he could not do this anymore and then left.” His voice was muffled from under the blankets being wrapped around him like a burrito. 

“What happened before he said that he could not do this anymore start from the beginning” Marik recounted the conversation he had with Bakura. “Wait Bakura kissed you?” Odion interrupted when Marik got to that part of the story.

“Yes” Marik dragged out the word. he peeked out for his cocoon of blankets to look up at his brother. Confused by Odion’s interest in what seemed to Marik a trivial detail. 

“What did you do when he kissed you, did you yell or push him away?” Odion asked 

“Nothing just said I wasn’t gay.” There was no disgust no anger in Marik's voice as he said this.

Thing were now making sense as to why Bakura suddenly left. While that might make sense something about the entire situation bothered Odion how could Marik think that he was straight when it seemed like kissing a guy did not bother him at all. “What would you have done if Bakura was a girl?” 

“Who would want to kiss a smelly girl” The horror in Marik’s voice was evident. Seriously Odion thought to himself how could possible think that he is straight. Marik had sat up from his spot on the floor by this point.

Odion crouched down next to his brother placing his hand on Marik’s shoulders as he said “Someone who wasn’t gay,” he felt like he was talking to a small child right now. “Just close your eyes.” Marik did this and just try to imagine a girl kissing you.” Marik sat silent for amount his face scrunched up in concentration after a minute Odion saw Marik give a small shutter telling Odion all he needed to know 

“You did not like that, did you?” Marik opened his eyes 

“Why would I want to kiss a smelly girl?” Marik repeated.

Odion held up his hand to silence his younger brother do me “One more favor closer your eyes again but this time imagine Bakura instead.” Marik raised his eyebrow and gave an are your crazy look. “Just do it.” 

Marik complied this time Marik only closed his for half a minute before Marik gasped and his eyes shot opened. “What was the point of all this?”

“Why are you in denial?” 

“I’m not friggin gay.” Marik said becoming exasperated.

“Okay fine” Odion said giving up on that point. “But you’re at least in love with Bakura.” 

Marik sat for a moment honestly considering this for one brief second a flash of gold spark in Marik’s eyes he the repeated “I’m not gay.” 

“Okay.” Odion said he knew that he needed to let the issue drop. that gold flash meant that Marik was under the influence of the Millennium rod. Nothing Odion said or did right now would make a difference. “I have to go.” Odion said as he rushed out of the apartment. He did not know how it happened but he knew where to start looking for answers. 

As soon as he was outside he pulled out his phone and selected Bakura’s number. A few months ago, Marik had stolen his phone to prank call Bakura he had saved the contact information just in case. He waited as the phone ringed in his ear. 

“Marik stop calling me to tell me.” Bakura yelled though the phones speaker “Its Odion, I need to talk to you about the millennium items.” he interrupted quickly before Bakura could hang up. 

“Give me one reason why I should even be talking to you.” Bakura’s harsh tone came thought the phone

“Because you love Marik and he needs your help.” There was dead silence on Bakura’s end of the line. he took that as permission to continue. He quickly brought Bakura up to speed one everything that had been going on with Marik since he left, as well as everything that just happen in the apartment a minute ago.

“Someone used the millennium rod to make him straight?” Bakura said clearly furious, but also as if everything made since now. 

“How do we undo it?” Odion asked there was a few moments of silence as Bakura though on the situation.

“We have to get the castor to resigned the command themselves?”

“What if it was our or Marik himself.

“You can’t us the items on yourself and if it was your dad then Marik would have gone back to normal when he died.” Well that left only one suspect Ishizu. Odion was honestly a little shocked that she would do something like this.

“Dame it how on earth are we going to convince her to do that.” 

“Isn’t Ishizu coming into town next week lets trick her into meeting up with me.” 

“You’re not going to kill her, are you?” 

“We’ll see.” Bakura said as he hung up. Odion took a deep breath wondering what he just gotten himself into. 

The next week when Ishizu came it to town that they would meet at Odion’s apartment and the only one there to meet her would be Bakura when she showed up. Bakura sat on the couch facing the door a serious expression on his face. Ishizu scowled when she saw him “What are you doing here” Bakura ignored her question and responded with one of his own. “You brain washed Marik   
when you were kids to make him think he was straight”

“Why would you think that?” Ishizu asked her posture took up a defensive stance 

“During a conversation with Marik Odion saw his eyes glow like someone under the influence of the rod. We knew it had to have been you, because it had been your bastard of a father then it would have already ended.” 

Ishizu crossed her arms raising her eyebrows “Because shut up.” 

He clenched his fist he was tempted to just kill her and fix Marik the easy way. The only thing that stopped him was the concern of what would happen to Marik if the Rods influence ended that abruptly. “How could you do that to your own brother.” 

“What do you think our father would have done if he found out that he was gay. He would have killed him. So, I used the rod to protect him.” Bakura hated to admit it but she did have a point. He honestly could not fault her for that, but that did bring up another question. 

“How did you use the rod on him his names bloody Steve?”

“His middle name is Sebastian which Steve is derived from”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true”

“I said shut up” Ishizu said as she regained her haughty tone. They were back to this again.

“Undo it.” Bakura demanded after what felt like an eternity of the two glaring at each other. 

“No.” Ishizu said. At this point Bakura had had enough of Ishizu. He stood up and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

“Why the hell not?” he asked as he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to her throat.

“Because you just want me to do this so that you can get into my brother’s pants” she was completely unbothered by the knife on throat.

“That’s not true.” Bakura growled pressing the knife deeper into her skin drawing a thin trail of blood to form. Ishizu just raised her eye brows daring him to do it, not believing his words or his threats. 

“You’re just going to break his heart when the pharaoh finally destroys you. If this is really about Him like you say it is than you would do whatever was in Marik’s best interest.” This made Bakura loosen his grip on Ishizu.

He put his knife up and slowly walked back over to the couch. Bakura closed his eyes leaning back it to the cushions. He thought about everything that Ishizu said “Your right.” Bakura breathed out slowly. Bakura opened his eyes staring at the ceiling he said “Erase me from his memories then.”

“What?” Ishizu could be surprised judging by her confusion to what Bakura just said.

“That would get rid of your only objection right.”

“I’ll do it but you have stay away from him.”

“Fine.” he said quietly so quietly that Ishizu almost did not hear it. Bakura than shot up and yelled “Just do it soon” as he stormed out of the apartment. 

Ishizu took a deep breath as she looked around the apartment Odion must also know and be on the same side on this that thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had been planning to release the spell after their father died and Marik had some time to deal with his death, but then Marik ran away and started on his path to destroy the pharaoh. Then when she saw him again it had been so long that it did not feel right to suddenly bring up ‘oh Marik your actually gay and I used the rod to make you think you weren’t.’ Not to mention what she said to Bakura. she just forgot about it. Well so much for that she though taking out her phone and called Odion. The phone rang a few times before Odion answered. 

“Did Bakura talk to you.” Odion asked in lieu of hello 

“Yes, we came to an understanding where are you so I can undo it.” There was a large crashing sound came through phone speaker. 

“What happened” 

“Marik broke a bunch of his plates. Were at his apartment ill text you the address.” 

Ishizu made her way across town to Marik’s apartment Odion let her in neither said anything for a second as she looked around the living room. It was filthy, food littered everywhere blankets and clothing skewed all over the floor. 

“You should have seen it before I started cleaning.” Odion said reading her concerned. “Where is he?” 

“I was able to convince him to take a shower.” Ishizu gave a small nod an awkward silence stretched out between them. Ishizu helped Odion clean the apartment while they waited for Marik to finish his shower. While she cleaned she took one of the pictures of Bakura and Marik that was sitting on counter and placed it in the trash. Odion noticed 

“You’re really going to erase Bakura from his mind?” Odion asked. Ishizu sighed with annoyance Bakura must have called and told Odion their arrangement. 

“This happened when he a Bakura were just friends.” She said gesturing around the filthy apartment. “It would destroy him if they were actually together when the pharaoh defeats the spirt.”

“Shouldn’t that be Marik choice though?” Ishizu was saved from having to answer when their conversation was interrupted by Marik coming out of the bathroom wearing a large purple terrycloth 

rob. He moved slowly shoulder slumps not even noticing Ishizu. He just continued walking to his room Ishizu followed him. When she got there Marik was laid on his bed staring up at the celling. She saw the gold glint of the millennium rod sitting on the bed side table. She walked over to pick it up. 

“What do you want Ishizu?” Marik asked as she sat down next to him 

“I’m going to fix everything” 

Marik’s entire face lite up “Your going to get Bakura back.” 

“No.” She shook her head. Placing a hand on her brother shoulders holding the rod in front of him there was a golden flash of light and Marik collapsed on the bed. Ishizu moved Marik up to where his pillows were, and covered her brother up with a blanket. While she did this she noticed Marik’s phone sitting on the bed. 

She took Marik phone and blocked Bakura’s number then deleting all of his contacts information and clearing call history. She could not have Marik stumble upon the name in his phone and wonder how he had no memory of calling that person three hundred time. After she finish she placed the phone back on the bed. 

She walked around to room removing any trace of Bakura that she could find. Once she was satisfied she left the room and continued to remove any trace of Bakura from the apartment. When Marik woke up He would have no clue that the spirt had even existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. it ended up being twice as long as I thought it would be. Please forgive any mistakes in this. hope you enjoy

In his dream, everything was dark and grey a low mist hung over the city bringing with it a chill in the air. Marik ran down the damp empty streets desperate to escape. He could hear the shrill growls of the fangirls behind him.

When he turned the corner, he saw an ally way to his immediate right. Knowing that it was his best chance to get away he went down it. Marik hid behind a dumpster that was at the end of the ally. He barely got behind the dumpster before he heard the screeching ‘eee’ of one of the fangirl at the alleyways opening. Marik curled himself into the ball trying to make himself as small as possible.

He heard the fangirl clawed feet clicking against the pavement as she moved closer. Marik put his head to his knees closing his eyes. He was shivering partially out of fear partially from the cold water that was soaking though his cloths as he sat there on the damp ground. He prayed that the fangirl would not find him. He knew that was hopeless a fangirl could smell sexiness from a mile away.

The footsteps stopped and he felt hot breath move his hair. He looked up seeing the fangirls red eyes staring down at him a malicious smile on her face. The fangirl lunged at him clawed hands out stretched as he was about to scream he felt something come up from behind him and cover his mouth and drag him into darkness.

Next thing he knew he was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse he saw his other half Melvin staring down at him. Marik tried to get up and run but his arms and legs were tied to the chair oh crap I’m supposed to wake up when the fangirls catch me not go into an even a deeper nightmare. He needed to get out of here he thought as struggled against the rope around his writs

“Relax I’m trying to help you.” Melvin said he was obviously enjoying this if his grin on his face was any indication.

“By tying me up in a warehouse?” Marik yelled at his other half as he continued to struggled against his bonds.

“Had to make sure you would not run away” Melvin’s grin somehow grew darker

“Let me go for frigin psycho, I’m not interested in whatever kink the fangirls have planned for this fic.” Marik had though that he was in a normal nightmare before, but he had clearly been trapped in some fangirls poorly written fanfiction.

“This isn’t a fanfiction, I need to talk to you about what Ishizu just did.”  
Marik ignored what Melvin was saying and continued his own musings. While he did not care for bronzshipping himself puppyshipping was where it was at in his opinion. He could understand the dilemma that most fangirls found themselves in. he had no significant interaction with any other male characters, at least none that could match his sexiness.

He knew he should have found some sexy stodge to become partners with and boss around the entire season. Only to have them tragically end giving the fangirls the uncontrollable need to fix everything for them. That the kind of stuff the fangirls want. Since he failed the fangirl in this count he supposed he would have to make concessions. At the very least if he went along with it then it would be over faster.

“So, should we just start making out, what’s the script?” Oh, the things that Marik would do for his fangirls.

“For the last time, this is not a fanfiction.”

“That’s exactly what the fangirls would want you to say.”

“Listen you little brat” Melvin said as he walked over to Marik grabbing his chin with his thumb and for finger forcing Marik to look up at him “Everything in your mind that gets repressed goes to me, and I’m sick of all this lovey dovey crap that you keep putting on me.” Marik tore his face out of Melvin’s grip

“What lovey dovey crap I don’t like anyone?” Marik said confused by what his other half was talking about

Melvin stood up straight pinching the bridge of his nose “Sometimes I really want to hug you for your stupidity. Of course, you would not think that your repressing something” Melvin put his hand down from his face before continuing “Our bitch of a sister used the rod and erased…” as soon as Melvin began to speak the entire room began to shake violently. “…From your mind” there was a loud screeching sound over one of Melvin’s word from context Marik guessed it was a name of something. The earth quake caused Melvin to lose his footing for a moment and the lights of the warehouse flickered. It was almost like it was a warning. “Seriously” Melvin called out staring at the ceiling.

“Your lying, Ishizu is to lame to use the rod” Melvin turned his attention back to Marik “Why would I bother to lie about this”

“Because your evil.” Marik said with a shrug.

“You know what, forget it if you are stupid enough to not believe what I am telling you then you deserve to miserable and not know why.” Melvin yelled as Marik tried to think of something to say in response. Before he was able to say anything though the entire building began to shake. “Are you kidding me!” Melvin screamed up at the ceiling. “I’ll be waiting for you to actually listen to what I’m telling you.” With that the dream ended.

********************************************************************************************************************

Marik woke up to Ishizu shaking him a concerned look on her face. “It’s okay Marik it was just a dream.”

He stared up at the ceiling letting his breathing level out. He knew what just happened was not a dream. He thought about what Melvin had told him. Marik knew that he could not trust him but there was something about the desperation when Melvin was talking to him. Against his better judgement he was inclined to believe him. “Are you okay “Ishizu asked bring his attention back to his sister.

If what Melvin said was true Ishizu erased someone from his mind it was hard to believe that she would do that without good reason. He was tempted to ask her about it. How do even start that conversation. When he did not even know who he was supposed to be asking about. Even if she told him who it was would it make a difference she could say any name in the world and if would have no impact. You can’t miss someone that you didn’t know existed.

Despite all that he could not shake of the nagging sensation in his mind that he should care. That it was important. Besides if it was some one that important to him there would be some sort of evidence of his existence in is life. He just sat there for a moment staring at his sister.

“I’m fine” He said it was only now that Marik realized that Odion was standing in the door way. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. he just shook his head and left the room.  
Marik realized that he was still wearing his bathrobe. He tried to remember when he fell asleep. “let me change” Marik said stretching from his spot in the bed trying to wake himself up. As he dressed the memory of the dream slipped away from him. By the time he went out into the living rooming he had no memory of his dream or his conversation with Melvin.

****************************************************************************************************************

Marik finally had a free moment way from his sister for the first time in the week she been here. Ishizu had a meeting with museum to today and he planned to use it to the fullest.

He had been neglecting his let’s play series lately. he was going to have to rush if he wanted to finish on time. With the computer being in the living room he has not been able to work on it. Without her nagging.

Put your dishes into the sink, don’t walk around the house in your underwear, you can’t watch Tv with the volume maxed out that Pocky will spoil your dinner. It was insufferable. Not to mention that most of her complaints didn’t matter, only half of them ever bothered …. Marik’s mind froze up for a second trying to pull up a name but coming short that was weird he thought. Shaking his head ridding himself of the thought.

Her entire time here Ishizu would not leave him alone. He was surprised she even let him go to the bathroom on his own. He was desperate to get away from her all of her nagging was making the headaches that he been having even worse

He had played blood lines for the past three hours. It was kind of amazing that he was able to play this much. His head ached had been so sever lately, he had expected to only get half this much footage. As soon as he stated playing the mild headache that he had at the time completely went away. It was almost like his brain was demanding that he make this video. Once he felt that he enough to work with once he edits it down for an episode. Marik began the tedious process of editing.

“Ough ough” Marik jumped at the coughing sound that came from behind him damn it he had forgotten that Odion was here. He showed up right before Ishizu left this morning. Ishizu was treating him like he was a kid that couldn’t be left alone without a baby sitter. At least Odion just sat on the couch reading while he worked on his video.

After several hours of editing he finally finished the video. It was like Odion could sense that it was done. The second Marik saved the file Odion got up from the couch and stood behind Marik.  
“Good you’re finished.” There was a pause before he continued “You should go ahead and post that before Ishizu get back” Odion said.

From the smirk that Odion had on his face Marik had the feeling that Odion was up to something. He did not think too much about it. He hurried up and posted it before Ishizu got home from the museum.

The next day Marik stood in line with Ishizu at a crowded coffee shop. He had tied to get away form her this morning. His escape attempt was tying all of his crew sock together to create a rope ladder out of his window. His plan was thwarted when Ishizu walking into his room with him surrounded by socks. She gave him a look that asked if he was crazy all he could think to say in response was “Coffee.” She said that coffee sounded good.

That was how he found himself dying. Being broad to death by Ishizu droning on and on about some giant rock she was studying. The rock itself Marik had to admit was pretty cool, she had shown him pictured, but she wasn’t interested in all the wrong thing. All she cared about was the writing on it I mean who writes on a friggin rocks. How big of splash it would make if you dropped it in the ocean or asking it why it always lost to paper. Those were the real questions that needed to be asked.

He realized that she had finally stopped talking he looked over to her glaring to the other side of the coffee shop he turned to see what she was glaring at when he turned around.

All he saw was a mass of white hair rushing away from a table and running out of the shop Marik stared dumb founded for a moment he could not explain it but he had a strange desire to chase after the ball of white fluff

“What was that about.” Marik asked

“Nothing” she said gesturing for him to move forward it was his turn to order Marik order a hot chocolate and forgot it as he tried to ignore the new headache that was stating.

Odion showed up a few minutes later. Ishizu had called him right before they left to meet them at the coffee shop. Marik and his sibling sat down at one of the empty tables in the coffee shop. Marik tried to follow the conversation but the pounding in his head made it impossible to concentrate on anything. He sat there eating the whip cream off of his hot chocolate. Odion noticed his discomfort.

“Maybe you should head home.” Odion said.

Ishizu got up “If you are sick then we should go with you.”

“I can make it down a couple of blocks by myself.” Ishizu nodded her head reluctantly agree to letting Marik go alone. As he walked back to his apartment his head ach began to get worse the last time anything like this happened was when Melvin had taken over his mind back in battle city he briefly wonders if this was Melvin to mess with him

He got back to his apartment he went to his room and laid down on his bed. His head pounding too much for him to try to fall asleep. He finished that he should at least watch some video on you tube. He propped his phone up on one of his spare pillows. He logged into his account immediately saw that the video that he had been flooded with comments. He had only posted the video yesterday. He had never had so many responses on a video before he decided to scroll through the comments

“Where’s your boyfriend?” What?

“Are you okay”

“Why do you sound so sad”

“Did something happen to your boyfriend.”

“This is your worst video are okay right.”

Then Marik felt like a hot knife was just stabbed in to his brain. Marik did his best to ignore the pain and contained to scroll down and read. All the comments were the same asking if he was  
okay and what happened to his boyfriend. What the hell were they talking about? He didn’t think that he sounded any different than normal.

He decided to watch one of his old videos. He picked one at randomly pressing play. He was struggling to keep his eyes open with the way that his head was throbbing. Marik gave in and laid his head down on the pillow as he listened to the video. He supposed that he did sound a bit cheerier in it. He was about to shrug off the entire thing when a voice he never heard before began speaking. What the hell is this.

Listening to his response to what the stranger Marik knew him. Somehow Marik sounded as if he was his best friends even. Marik didn’t have friends he just had minions and fangirls. What the hell was going on. He clicked on another video as he listened to another video the same guy was in this video. Clicked on another then another. This guy was in every single one of his video. How did he have no idea who this was.

There was another stabbing sensation his is brain he saw a flash of a memory a dream almost. It was only for a second but in this brief memory Melvin saying that Ishizu had done something. He could did not know what it was. He heard the door to his apartment open. Marik stumbled out of his bed walked into the living room Ishizu was placing her purse on the table by the doorway

“What did you do.” Marik demanded Ishizu looked taken aback.

“What are you talking about.” Marik played a part of the video the mystery voice speaking for a few second. Her eyes widened as soon as that voice came one. She knew she knew who he was and  
why the fuck was he in every single one of his let’s plays “I have no idea who that is.”

“Your lying” Marik felt hot tears beginning to fall down his face. “What the fuck is going on with me” Marik felt a hand on his shoulder he tuned his head Odion was behind him.

“His name is.”

“Don’t you dare” Ishizu yelled cutting off Odion she made her way across the room to where Odion and Marik were sitting.

“Look at him we have to tell him” Odion said as Ishizu tried to pull the brothers apart.

“We can’t we don’t know what that would do to him.” This quieted Odion He looked at Marik with concerned unsure what to do.

“I will give two packs of gummy bears if you tell me” Ishizu knew that it was over the moment that Marik mentioned gummy bears. She moved to cover Odion’s mouth. It was too late though

“His name was Bakura.” The word was out of his mouth by the time Ishizu’s hand was halfway to his mouth. As soon as Marik heard the name his head began to throb in pain again. He crouched down as the pain intensified. the last thing that he heard was Ishizu screaming his name as everything went black.

He found himself in a warehouse that he recognized for the flash memory he had a few minutes ago. Melvin stood in the center of the warehouse a pleased grin on his face.

“Who the hell is Bakura?” Marik demanded the grin on Melvin’s face grew even wider.

“So, your finally ready to listen to the truth”

“Just tell me what the fuck is going on”

“Ishizu used the rod to make you straight she undid it but erased Bakura from your memories.” Marik supposed that it was not completely impossible considering that his middle name was a  
derivative of Steve. Despite how stupid that sounded it all made sense somehow.

“Why would she do that”

Melvin shrugged “I don’t know”

“Are they all gone” Marik asked tears beginning to fall down his face.

“No, I can give them to you if you want.” Marik nodded his head “Then give me a hug” Marik took a step back from Melvin

“I’m not going to burn you alive this time.”

“No but you will bite me I mean you wearing a cloak you’re obviously a vampire.” Melvin rolled his eyes before closing the gap between them pulling Marik into a tight embrace. As soon as Melvin arms were around him memories began to flood into his mind.

As the blank spaces began to filling. Each interaction he had with his best friend began to play like a film. As he watched all of this one thing became incredible clear to Marik. He was in love with Bakura. It was so obvious even from their first meeting. How had Marik never realized before. Even with the rod messing with his mind. And Marik had hurt him so many times. He had to watch all of Bakura’s attempts at flirting and subtle hints at his feelings as he got rejected again and again.

Marik felt like his soul was being crushed. When the memories caught up to the day that Bakura moved out of their apartment he wanted to jump into the scene and fix his mistake, yell at himself for being an idiot. When Bakura broke the kiss, he looked at Marik with so much hope. Watching himself destroy it brought Marik to his knees as tears fell down his face. Fuck whatever Ishizu did to him with the rod he should have seen the look of desperation and anguish on his friends face and done something.

The Memories stopped then Marik sat there on the floor hugging himself after a moment Melvin kneeled beside him and wrapped Marik up in a hug. Marik first instinct was to pull away from his other half. Before he could he felt a warm comforting sensation in his chest. Marik stopped fighting Melvin and hugged him back. There embraces tightened and Marik began to cry earnestly into Melvin’s shoulder.

“I lost him.”

“He’s still alive you can go get him”

“Why are you helping me?”

“I had my memories of Mr.Tweetums erased by that whore biscuit during our duel in battle city.”

“Not Mr.tweetums.”

“Yes Mr.tweetums it was one of the worst experiences of my life and I would rather help you than to let our sister fuck with our mind.”

“What am I supposed to do now I hurt him so much” Marik said shaking his head his head before continuing “how could he ever forgive me”

“He put up with most of your shit I think he will forgive you this.”

“I don’t even know where he is.” Melvin pulled back from there hug to look at Marik “You have an army of mind slaves at your disposal I sure you can find him.” Marik still looked unsure “look if you don’t do anything then you automatically lose.” Melvin got up and stretched “now go and do something about all of this I’m sick of dealing with you.” Melvin said he then punch Marik in the head causing Marik to begin drifting out of the dream.

“I told you not to say anything” Marik heard a voice shout as he began to drift become consciousness more aware of his surroundings.

“None of this is my fault Ishizu.” Marik gave a low moan as he opened his eyes. He found himself on the hard floor

“He’s waking up” he heard Ishizu say. He attempted to get up but felt a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him place.

“Get off of me” He growled shrugging his sister off of him.

“Marik” she said concern filling her voice as she hesitantly moved her hands away from her brother. Marik was sitting up now glaring at his sister. He did not say anything he just stood up and began to walk to the door

“Where are you going”

“To find Bakura”

“You can’t” Marik slammed the door shut walking back into the room the door shut walking back into the room toward Ishizu

“And why can’t I.” The anger that was permeating from Marik shocked Ishizu so much that she was unable to say anything to him

“You do not get to tell me what to do.”

“But” Ishizu began to say but Marik pull out his millennium Rod causing a flash of light temporally binding Ishizu.

“Keep going and I’ll Make you watch every single live action Disney movie.”

“No Anything but that!” “Than get the fuck out of my apartment” Marik turned back around and left the apartment. He felt a lot calmer now that he was away from Ishizu and outside. He quickly went down the alleyway that was next to his apartment so that he could use the rod in peace. Using the rod Marik gave his army of Steve’s new directive. To scour the city and find Bakura.” Marik sat in that ally way for an hour as he waited for his rare hunters to find Bakura. To his shook they found nothing

“Damnit.” Marik yelled “how hard is it to find one person Steve?”

“Sorry Master Marik.” All Steves said in unison though their mind link. He looked at his phone this is taking forever and he was getting bored well he thought I guess I better go get Odoin’s those gummy bears I promised him. Marik let the ally way giving the ordered for his Steves to continued their search and to follow Bakura if they found him.

When Marik started looking for Bakura he had assumed it would take a few hours maybe a day most. An army of Steve search the street continued. Going through every possible data a based. You would think that something would have turned up that some trace of Bakura would have turned up. Yet here he was a week later and he was no closer to finding Bakura then he was in the beginning.

He was tempting to just give up. He was comp templating this when he got a mental alert form one of his Steve’s saying that he just saw Bakura leaving a craft store. Marik ordered for Steve to follow Bakura. The trailed Bakura as he went to his apartment building that was 15 minuets walk away from the craft store his rare hunter texted the address to Marik. As soon as the text came in Marik ran out of the apartment.

When Marik finally to Bakura’s he saw his rare hunter standing awkwardly by the side of the rode Marik pulled out the rod from his belt loop to give the Steve a different order. He really didn’t have any orders to give right now he really did not have any orders to give the Steve a different order. He really did not have any ordered to give right now. He really wasn’t sure what he ended up telling him to do. It was probably something like go play a children’s card game or give jump off a bridge. It was one of the two.

Marik walked up the steps to Bakura’s apartment. Apprehension growing with each step. He stood there in front of the door stared at it. He willed himself to knock. But he did not his mind playing the different was that was that this entire thing could go down in flames had him paralyzed. He took a deep breath thinking about what Melvin had said to him in his dream Marik knew he was right if he did nothing then he would lose him by default. That did not make this any easier. Marik raised his arm and knock on the door. there was no answer. Marik knocked again still no answer.

Okay he knew that Bakura was here his mind slave saw Bakura go in to this apartment just half an hour ago. He did not come all this way just to look at a frigin door. He was Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third and he refused to be ignored. He pounded on the door as hard as he could with his fist. He continued to pound on the door. After a minute his hand became to sour to continue at that rate. He switched to using the Rod. After another few minutes of this the front door opened “What the bloody hell.” Bakura scream cut off when he realized who it was that had been banging on the door.

“Marik…. How” Bakura asked confused. in lieu of answering Marik rushed Bakura into a hug and immediately stated sobbing into Bakura’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry” Marik said between sobs unsure of what to do Bakura tentatively placed a hand on Marik’s back. He took a step back and closed the front door. Bakura his other hand on the back of Marik’s head. “You remember everything” Bakura asked.

Marik nodded his head “I just needed to say that I love and that I’m sorry for everything.” Bakura was staring at him with wide eye expression. Like he could not believe the words coming out of Marik’s mouth Marik knew he was stupid to even think that Bakura could ever forgive him.

“I’ll just leave now”

“Say it again.”

“I’ll just leave now.” “no before that” Marik thought for a moment

“Im sorry.” Bakura gave an irritated grumble as he shook his head

“No, the part right before that.” Marik gulped

“ I love you” a smile broke out across Bakura’s face as he stated to laugh. Marik brook away from Bakura.

“don’t laugh at me.” Marik moved to the door. Of all the scenarios that he had prepared himself for Bakura laughing in his face was not one of them.

“I’m leaving.” Before Marik was able to reach for the door handle Bakura grabbed his hand. He gently pushed Marik to the door in order to block his escape. There is a tense five seconds of silence as the stare at each other. Bakura hesitantly leans into give Marik a kiss. Marik meet Bakura halfway crashing their mouths together. Marik wrapped one hand in Bakura’s hair. He wrapped his other arm around Bakura’s waist pulling the thief closer to him.

Both their body’s pressed together against the door. If Bakura had enjoyed their kiss before he moved out it was nothing compared to this one. Marik was kissing him so hard and so desperately it was like he was trying to make up for lost time.

They began to stumble toward the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them. All the while neither of the boys broke the kiss for feat of all of this disappearing like it did last time.

Hours later they both laid naked in the bed Bakura was starting up at the ceiling thanking whatever god he had somehow gained the favor of. Marik was running his fingers though Bakura’s hair. The white strands fell onto Bakura’s shoulder. The thief tuned to look at Marik.

“What’s wrong?” Bakura asked

“I feel like you’re going to disappear again.” Marik confessed snuggling into Bakura’s side.

“I swear that I’m never going to let you go again.” Bakura said tightening his arm around Marik and kissing the top of Marik’s forehead. Marik smiled satisfied with this answer. “and Marik?”

Bakura asked making sure that the other boy was still paying attention.

“Hmm.”

“I love you too.”

******************************************************************************

  
Back in her home in Egypt Ishizu was sitting on her living room couch reading a book when the sensation hit her. The feeling that the river she was floating down had just changed course. She had felt his only one other time in her life when she dueled Seto Kiba in battle city, and he changed the future. Despite giving the pharaoh the necklace shortly after that duel she still had some tenuous connection to the item. She picked up her book again and gave a resigned sigh “He had better take good care of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think. please leave any questions comments or concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this please let me know what you think.I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Critiques are always welcomed. I live off of reviews and kudos


End file.
